Project
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Draco cones home to an angry girlfriend, but he gets an unexpected surprise. It seems that she knows him too well. Also their project is ready and professor Riddle says that they will test it. What is all about? Why all the worry?
1. Chapter 1

**For Sophie.I hope you will like it.**

 **Prompts used:Dramione,best friends to couple,fluff-a character who knows everything about the other.(dialogue) "So, which one do you prefer? This one or that one?"/"...Yes."(dialogue). "Maybe, but you can't reverse time to make it un-late."**

 **Word count:1687**

 **Also for the writing club.1 Write about Draco Malfoy**

Draco came into the room to find one angry girlfriend and a room full of clothes splattered on the floor. It looked like an uragan had been through.

He analysed the situation pretty quickly. Hermione had only looked so angry only three times in all the time he had known her and every time her anger had been directed at him, his fault or not. So he had to do something quick, otherwise his bed at St. Mungo's will be once again occupied.

"H.."

"Darling, do you remember sometime ago when I asked you to come home early on a Wednesday, this Wednesday to be exact, and you promised me that you would, that you will come home early and that you will be on time."

Draco palled. He had completely forgotten about it. He knew what Hermione was going to say even before she said it. He knew her too well.

"So,what do you have to say in your defence Mr. Malfoy?" She asked a sly smile on her face. That's when he knew he was saved. She wasn't really mad, she was pretending to be. But if he didn' a good reason...Fortunately he had.

Draco smiled, surely he would be forgiven.

"I had to pass by a shop to. buy something. It was really important. I am so sorry that I was late. Perhaps if I can make up to you somehow..." He said looking at her closely to see her reaction."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend carefully before smirking

"Maybe, but you can't reverse time to make it un-late." she answered in a business tone.

He sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. When she was like this...She wanted something. That was sure. But what? He didn't have a clue and that was something new. He had learned long ago to read Hermione. She had been his girlfriend for a few years now and his best friend even longer. So it was a natural thing for both of them to know what the other was thinking or how the other felt based on their little things. And even if he had his own bed at St. Mungo's he loved her like crazy. For the first time they had met they had clicked together. Andshe had adapted to their group pretty quickly. His friends had been happy to have another friend, especially the girls. They had taken the Hogwarts Express for this sole reason-making new friends. And because professor Riddle had forbidden them to come at school with his godparents or his uncle Remus. He had said that all first years should be on the train and that they should try and make some new friends. And he couldn't be more grateful that he had gone with the train to school. He wasn't sure if they would have become best friends otherwise. Surely she would have been his friend but her best friends would be him,Harry,Ron,Neville,Daphne, Susan and Hannah. No, her best friends would have been Mandy,Lisa,Anthony and Terry. He shuddered at the thought. The two boys had had an interest in his girlfriend before she had made clear that she most certainly was not interested.

It was only by chance that he had met her before them. Hermione had quickly become their friend and they had kept thefriendship even if they had been sorted into different house."Honorary founders" uncle Regulus had named them. And he was right. Him and Harry in Slytherin, Ron and Neville in Gryffindor, Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff and Daphne in Ravenclaw. They had been the whole set; two from each house.

"Earth to Draco!" Hermione shouted waving her hand in front of his face, thus bringing him back from the memory lane.

"So,which one do you prefer? This one or that one?"

Draco didn't have the slightest idea about what Hermione was asking. His opinion about what? His first thought was that she was asking about some dresses, but her hands were empty. He looked st the floor. Surely she didn't expect him to choose something from the things on the floor? Everything looked the same in his opinion. So he said the only thing that came into his mind.

"Yes." And hoped that she will not question him any further.

"So you say 'yes' to this one right?"

"Yes" he said again, not really knowing with whathe was agreeing with. Usually he would have figured out by now, but he was too nervous at the moment. And if she didn't stop the questions...

"So...we are marrying this week." She stated smirking at his waffled expression.

How did she know? How could she know? He had been so careful...

"How? How did you know that I was going to propose today?" he asked, still in shock.

"I didn't,"she smiled at him," but you forgot one thing. I had been your best friend longer than I had been your girlfriend and there are some years. I figured the instant I saw you this morning. I knew you were going to be late that's why I've called Tom and Lily and told them that we were going to be late for the meeting. You cannot hide from me.I saw how nervous you looked upon waking up and how early you woke up. You never wake up this early. Then you kept throwing me glances like when you had first asked me to a date or when you had asked me to be your girlfriend or when you..."

"Alright,alright! Stop it! I understand where you are going with this." He said. He knew too well what was next, when he had asked her opinion on babies. He would never forget that day. It had been so embarrassing.

But this still didn't explain the disaster on the floor, especially since Hermione wasn't one for fancy most certainly she wasn't one to make such a mess searching for something to dress up.

"No, I am not," she said to his surprise. Had he spoken aloud again?

"Yes,"she smiled at him,"see that's another sign: thinking aloud. You do this when you have something important to announce."she chuckled.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you forget for how long have we known each other?"

"No," shouted Draco,"I was thinking about the same thing." he said looking in her eyes.

She laughed, startling him;although this was a natural reaction for her now.

"And you didn't think I could, that I would figure out, did you?" she asked him with a smile.

He looked down. He hadn't thought about that.

"So, where is it?"

"Where is what?"asked Draco. What she was asking?

Hermione sighed. Even intelligent people had stupid moments and Draco was having one just then.

"My ring! Or did you forget to buy it?"she asked smirking as the realization downed to him.

"Yes,I mean no, I mean here's the ring." he said and bending down on one knee

"Hermione,I loved you from the moment I had met you on the Hogwarts Express eight years ago and you had become our best friend, my best friend. Then when you had accepted in our forth year to go on a date with me and later when you had accepted to be my girlfriend, you had made me the happiest boy alive. Now please make me the happiest man alive and accept to be my wife. I promise I will cherish and love you until death do us apart."he finished putting the diamond ring on her finger.

Hermione had tears in her eyes,she didn't expect such a beautiful speech. She launched at him kissing him forcefully on the lips.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with as much force as her.

When they finally pulled apart because of the lack of air, her lips were swollen and her neck spotted some love bites.

"I love you Draco,"she murmured against his neck,"of course I'll marry you. I cannot wait to be Mrs. Malfoy"

He kissed her again and took her in his arms, sitting on the bed.

Hermione pulled apart

"Draco, stop! You forgot again why I had asked you to come home early, didn't you?" She asked, adjusting her clothes.

He looked sheepish at her

"Nooo,I did not. But why don't you remind me, let's see if I remember correctly." He said.

Hermione shook her head. He will never change.

But she didn't want him to anyway. She had fallen in love with him just the way he was.

"Tom and Lily had finalized the Project. And since we both worked at it we need to be there for the last tests. They are waiting on us." She said. Even now years later it felt weird to call professor Riddle and Mrs. Potter by their first names, but she have been told that if she didn't do so she will not be allowed access to the project. And that couldn't happen.

Draco sat up immediately upon hearing this, straightening his shirt. The Project was ready?

"Now, I got your attention, I see."she chuckled looking at him.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked glaring at her.

She didn't stop laughing.

"We were busy, don't you remember?" she asked with a smirk.

He blushed.

"Oh,well, let's go then. What are you waiting?"

Hermione looked at him surprised. He wasn't going to mention the clothes on the floor anymore? Not that she complained really, but he was bound to ask some time later and she rather preferred now.

"Hermione?" Ah! There it was! The question. She assure of it.

"I will ask about the clothes, later." He stated looking at her.

She smiled and took his hand in hers; she knew him so well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 763**

Tom looked at his wristwatch then at the door, then at his watch, then at the the door, then again...

"If you keep staring, they won't cone quicker,"said with a chuckle Lily Potter.

"I know. Hermione had called me this morning before I left for the ministry. Draco's proposing. That's why I keep looking at the door; I want to immortalise the moment when she will enter the room with the engagement ring on her left hand."he said with a smile.

The woman's eyes widened.

"You mean, he finally got the courage to propose?" she asked, barely believing that the moment they had all waited was happening. After all everyone knew that those two were meant to be together. But they liked to keep people waiting. Not like when her son had married his wife;he had wanted to be married as soon as possible.

"But how did Hermione know? Did he let it slip by mistake? Or?" she asked quite curious. Though ...

"Hmf! She figured it out! Did you forget how well she knows him? And he knows her as well, but Iguess he was too nervous to realize that she had figured it out. Or that he was giving himself away."Tom replied still glancing at the door from time to time.

"Do you think it will work?" The redhead asked nodding her head in the Project's direction.

"I don't know. Albus and I had looked over it like a hundreds of times, but until we don't test it..."He sighed."I'm afraid we'll never know."

"And do you think it's a good idea to let them test it? They are so young. Why not you or me? Or even Albus or Severus. You know that they would love yo help."

"I know,"Tom said, running a hand through his hair,"but I think they are better suited. They know each other as they know themselves and both of them had worked at the project. Or them or Harry and Ginny. And since they had worked before I cannot see why not."

"Because they are too young! What if it isn't working? What if it does work but we cannot bring them back? What if they are stuck there and...".

"Lily,"

She continued, not seeming to have heard him

"Why not one of us? We are older, they have yet to live their lives."she finished putting her head in her hands.

"What if something goes wrong?" she whispered, letting her fear show.

"I know my dear girl,I know. I fear for them as well, but this doesn't change that they are the best suited for this job. Except Harry and Ginny, of course. Those four are the best for it and still I think Draco and Hermione will do better. Because they know what's everything about and they work so well together. I know they can do this. They had been my students,I know what they can do. As you have been once. And I knew what you could do too back then too."

The woman smiled fondly remembering her schooldays.

"Indeed. You have been the one to give us the necessarily push, professor. You made us friends." she said looking at the man, who she had know since she was eleven unchanged, with grateful eyes.

Said man sighed.

"You slipped again. If you still call me professor even afterthis time, then what can I say about Hermione?"

Lily chuckled.

"As if you don't slip from time to time. You still call me Ms. Evans sometimes, even if I had been a Potter for the last twenty years. And you still call her Ms. Granger. You only say Hermione because she had challenged you to do so."

The man smiled.

"Too right. And in my defence habits die hard. You should have seen Minerva when she had first started teaching. Professor Dumbledore,Professor Riddle we were. And I was the same. But I adapted pretty quickly. As did Severus."

The redhead grinned at him.

"I know. I remember the day when I had received an owl from Harry to cone and get him from the school because he had slipped into calling you,Albus,Severus and Lisa..."

"Uncle Tom,Uncle Albus,Auntie Lisa and Uncle Severus,"Tom finished smiling fondly at the memory,"He had had such a horrified face when Ms. Granger had asked him why he was calling the professors by their first names."

Lily smiled. Habits die hard indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count:862**

Suddenly the door shot open, Hermione and Draco bursting into the room.

"Sorry that we are late,Tom"said Hermione holding her breath.

The two looked at them with smiles on their faces. Hermione had on her left finger a diamond ring.

"Don't worry Hermione, you had a good reason," he said smiling even brighter.

"Yeah,"added Lily,"it's good to know that you're finally tying the knot."

Both Hermione and Draco blushed.

"You told them that I was proposing?"asked an incredulous Draco.

"They had to know why we were going to be late."she defended herself."Besides they were going to see the engagement ring, don't you think?"she asked flashing her hand in front of him.

"Fine. You're right."he grumbled.

"Oh. Come on Draco! Smile! She said yes, the project is ready to be tested, there is no reason to look so..." Lily said not finding the right words; because there was a reason:,everything might go wrong.

"Yes, she said yes."he got a dreamy look on his face as if it was the first time he realizedthat soon he will be a married man.

"So, the project?"asked Hermione, not at all fazed by the her now fiancée's dream state.

Draco came back to Earth instantly.

"The project!?"

Tom chuckled and shared a smile with Lily. Those two...

"Yes, it is ready to be tested. And I believe you are the right persons to do so. You worked on it and you know how it works."

"Yes,"added Lily"and if something, anything happens you would know what to do."

"If we get stuck you mean."stated Hermione.

Tom nodded grimly.

"Yes, if you get stuck on the other side I have faith that if there's anybody who could survive and find away to come back the two of you are. I know it's a huge responsibility and a huge risk, but I wouldn't have asked this from you if I wouldn't have thought that you can do it."

Draco shared a look with Hermione. They were going to do it. Not only that they had put so much effort and feelings, their heart, in this project and letting anybody else do it in their place seemed as a betrayal, but they really were the only ones who could find a away to come back if they got stuck. Harry and Ginny would have been a good option, had they worked on the project, but they had not so... One to go on his own was not possible, well it was it possible but not recommended. Not on the first try anyway. And the only other two qualified enough were Tom and Lily, but neither could go because of their other jobs and responsibilities. Whereas Hermione and him were free to go, yes,they had jobs,but their main priority had been the project.

They could handle themselves, especially since they were together. They could do anything together.

"We accept"said Draco, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Are you sure?"asked Lily looking at them with wide eyes. While she was glad that the project was finally ready to be tested and that they had accepted, she couldn't help but worry; her maternal instincts telling her that she shouldn't let them go. Because really they were as her own children.

"Yes, we are"Draco answeredturning to look at her."We can do it Mrs. Potter. I know we can. And if,"he gulped,"if we do get stuck, we will find a way to get home. We have worked on this project since the very beginning, we know how it works, so we could make a new one and come home. If there anything dangerous out there we can face it together. We can do anything together."he said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

She nodded in return.

"He is right. We can do it. And don't worry Lily. I promise we will be here for our wedding."

Both Tom and Lily gaped at them.

"You are marrying after, after.."Tom was struggling to find his words.

"Yes, we are marrying after we came back."stated Draco."I know what you're thinking but we will come back, alright? I know we can do it."

"Nobody said you cannot." said a resigned Lily.

"Alright then. When do you want to leave? Do you want to go now or wait and tell the others and then you leave."asked Tom.

"We'll leave now." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand."It's better this way. We will justgo and visit our parents one last time before coming back here. It won't take long since they are all at the Manor for lunch. But we will just see them, be in passing. We are not going to tell them about this. You will."

"You don't want to say goodbye?"

Draco shook his head.

"No. It's better this way. I know that we will be back." They have too. Otherwise, Draco couldn't even think about it.

"Okay. We will be waiting"said Lily.


End file.
